


The Cramp

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir gets a cramp. Estinien decides to help.





	The Cramp

"Goddamnit!"

Estinien turned to her, startled by her sudden scream. She hissed in pain and reached for her leg, massaging her aching muscle.

"Are you well?"  
"It's just a cramp. Third one today, too."

She started pacing, hoping the pain would subside.   
The dragoon and Warrior of Light had left camp to hunt, letting Ysayle and Alphinaud take care of setting up the tents, gathering wood and finding water. It seemed logic and normal that the two professional fighters would be appointed to finding meat, and everyone was sick of eating fish - even though they were all grateful for Fyris' fishing skills -.

Estinien pressed a fist to his hip, examining Fyris as she was pacing. The veil couldn't conceal how pain distorted her face. He gave her a minute... two minutes. Then snapped.

"Sit down, woman!"  
"What- I have to walk if I want the pain to go away."  
"Sit. Down."

She rolled her eyes and obeyed, letting herself drop on a massive rock.

"What now?"  
"Pants off."  
" ... Estinien, I know we've joked about seeing each other naked quite a few times but I'm not sure this is necessary."  
"Pants. Off."

She frowned but decided to obey. If there was one thing she didn't want to have to deal with, it was a frustrated dragoon. He nodded in approval as she kicked her boots away and quickly removed her pants and underarmor. Meanwhile, Estinien dropped his gauntlets, letting them fall to the ground with a heavy thud. She raised an eyebrow as he knelt in front of her.

"Left leg?"  
"Yes, what are you..."

She almost moaned as he applied his large hands to her leg. His skin was incredibly warm, and softer than she would have thought given how calloused his hands were. She hissed as he started massaging her from hip to ankle, insisting on her contracted muscles. Her blood rushed to her cheeks, and she prayed he wouldn't notice! Thankfully, Estinien was completely focused on his task, his eyes wouldn't leave her aching leg. His massage was firm, yet gentle, and definitely helping.

"H-how the hell are your hands so hot..."  
"Guess I'm naturally warm," he simply said. "Is that bad?"  
"No, it's very nice actually. And pretty handy if you ask me."

He smirked behind his visor. He had to admit, even though he would never wish for Fyris to be in pain, he was enjoying this situation greatly. Like she'd said, he'd already seen her naked more than just a few times, but getting to have his hands on her was a first. He was marveling at how toned she was, her skin definitely feeling thick under his fingers, but soft and enjoyable nonetheless. He did feel a twinge of sorrow as he got to be close and personal with a few massive scars, and wondered if she'd ever tell him how she got them.

"Estinien... I'm starting to feel better now," she muttered as if she didn't want him to hear.

He ignored her. Anything to get to touch her for just a little longer. She patiently indulged him, trying to make the most of this encounter. Her cheeks reddened even more, and she started feeling particularly warm, a combination of the heat radiating from him and her embarrassment. He looked at her with curiosity; he could swear he'd heard her pant.

"Are you alright?"  
"I am fine," she answered, and her breath hitched in her throat. 

He moved his hand back from ankle to thigh, and let it rest to her hip. Intrigued by her behavior, he lifted his visor, his confused eyes filling her with shame. She could almost hear the cogs work in his brain. A smug smile showed on his lips.

"What?"  
"Nothing. Do not fret over this."

His thumb caressed her hip gently, and she felt lightheaded as he pressed a firm kiss to her inner thigh.

"Y-you'll be the death of me," she babbled, her hand flying to her face to conceal how red she was getting.

He let his cheek rest on her thigh, his eyes soft and gentle.

"No need to be embarrassed. You would have done the very same for me."

She smiled gently.

"That I would have. Thank you, Estinien."  
"You are much welcome."

They basked in each other's presence for a couple more minutes, before painfully tearing their eyes away from one another. They had work to do, after all.


End file.
